Battle of The Bands!
by Kuro and Ao Inu Girl
Summary: Inuyasha and Furba AND D N Angel cross over.!It's been 2 years since the well closed and Kagome has moved to Texas to help her band who she's in with her 3 cousins.But what's with this new band they're gonna be touring with?InuKag OC? SanMir
1. The Changes

Hello There!This is my fist story on THIS account but I do have others!On my account HollisterSk8er.This story is an old story that I deleted but then I lost the password so here's my new account and modified story!Oh and if you have an Idea for a title please REVIEW!

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or Furits Basket or any other copyrighted items in this story!

"Kagome!"

A now 19 year old Kagome Higurashi turned her head to look at the person calling her name.Kagome had changed since the well closed when she was 17,& the well cloed up.Separateing her & InuYasha .Her Hair grew a little longer and was straighter.Her facial features were no longer that of a teenager bout of a young woman.She had ditched the sailor top & skirt for, blue jeans, and a Hollister(Not mine) shirt, that reads,_'Friends don't let friends date ugly guys.' _,along with a black pair of low-top black Converse(don't own)."What KK?"

"You know me to well."the girl,known as KK, said runing to where Kagome was.She was the same age as Kagome, but instead of japanese features she held strong american features, & a texan accent.She wore Hollister holey jeans, and a grey shirt thay said _'Hollister surf' _with a magenta bird.Her hair was styled down to her upper back,layered, & her bangs cut at her cheek bone.Another accent to her hair was the bright red streaks running through it. Her eyes were that of amber hue, & she had an atletic build."You know band has rehersal in an hour right?"

"Yeah & I'll be there don't worry."

"Kags I worry about you I've known you since we were three.Well be there I'm gonna go warm up.Oh & we meat the other band today, so be ready.Shigure said they sounded intresting when he talked to their manager."

"Okay I'll be there.Jeeze.Hope I can find it though.Since we're not in Japan anymore."

KK laughed & walked off to go find the other 2 members of the band.

Kagome sighed, and looked up at the blue Texas sky & sighed.'It's been 2 years since the well closed.I've should of moved on,but it still hurts to think about it.Inuyasha where are you...'She looked at the clock on the porch & jumped up to quickly go grab her electric gutiar, for band practice.She was backup singer for the Chart-topping band 'Cursed'.In the band was Her, KK, & their 2 cousins Kyo & Yuki Sohma.Yes the 2 were cousins but adopted.KK was adopted into their family when she was 3.All 4 grew up together close, best friends.Untill KK went here to Texas in 7th grade returning to Japan when she was 16, & ending up following Kagome into the well, discovering what the orphanage couldn't...her past.Why she had been excluded by most at times, how she was a half-demon.Yes KK was a Half demon & the younger sister of InuYasha.After the well closed KK sent the band to Texas to help her & Kagome to feel free of some pain of loseing some close friends, & loved ones.

"Finally your here!"Kyo shouted uncrossing his arms.Only there in a Black t-shirt, khaki cargo pants,and black Etnies.His base gutiar on it's stand beside him.Kyo was also the screamer for the band when they did thier screaming songs.Crused varried thier songs anywhere from happy, romance, pop songs like 'With You'(don't own, don't sue!) to hard core, punk rock, songs like ' I'm so Sick'(don't own, don't sue!)

"No need to make such a fuss,Kyo."Yuki said walking in, wearing a blue shirt, jeans, & brown leather sandals.Then taking a seat behind his drums.

"Okay everyone ready for Practice?"KK said walking in Shigure her adoptive father behind her.

"The other band goes by the name of 'Shikon' , and should show up soon, to discuss weather touring with us would be possible so let's go ahead & practice."Shigure stated sitting down to watch the band as KK took her place behind the mic, while Kagome & Kyo picked up their instruments.The Music started & KK started to sing(I don't own 'I'm So Sick' By Flyleaf)

_"**(KK)**I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
I will **(Kyo)**break, break _

_(**KK & Kagome**)I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick_

_(**KK**)If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears_

_(**KK & Kagome)**I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick_

_(**KK & Kagome)**Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now_

_(**KK & Kagome)**Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound_

_(**KK & Kagome)**You sink into my clothes  
And this invasion  
Makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick_

_(**KK & Kagome)**I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick_

_(**KK & Kagome ,Kyo screaming in background)**I'm so sick  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick  
I'm so  
I'm so sick_

After a few more songs Shigure made the band stop practicing and head to the living room.Apparently the other band '_Shikon_' was almost there.

KK and Kagome sat nervously waiting while Kyo and Yuki played "Thumps"(I hate that game!It HURTS!).Soon there was a knock at the door and everone fell quiet.As a Shigure entered the room with 5 figures standing behind him...

So how'd you like it?And yes I am from TEXAS and I'm proud!And I need and idea for KK's boyfriend!Yep I do and if you don't have an idea review anyway!


	2. The Other Band

Ok I have an Idea for KK's boy...so now Just read on!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or Furba or any of the other copywrighted items in this story!

* * *

And there at the door stood a man with long silver hair reaching the middle of his back.His dark violet eyes were stone cold as he stared at the 5 figures infornt of him.He wore a light grey bussiness suit, and dress shoes.Clearly the manager.The 4 band members just stared at the 4 other figures behind him.

The closest figure to the cold looking man was a bouy around the age of 19 they estimated.His hair also reached his midback, but his was black.His eyes were of aber hue just like KK's.His clothes consisted of plain white Etnies(don't own),A plain red T-shirt, and faded blue jeans.

The next person was also a male but his hair was black and pulled back into a small rat's tail.His viloet eyes jumped back and forth between the 2 girls from cursed.His clothes were exactly like the first guys but his shirt was purple.

The next person was a female her hair was long down to her butt and was pulled up into a high ponytail.She was wearing a hot pink tank top and fadded destroyed Abercrombie (don't own)jeans.Her magenta eyes slightly widened at the sight of Kagome and KK.

And last was a boy looking around 15, his firey red hair was like a mop sitting on his head his bangs falling in his emerald eyes but the back of his collar of his terqouise t-shirt, along with faded blue jeans and black Converse(don't own).

After a few minutes of an akward silence Shigure quickly spoke up."Well me and Mr.Tashio will be in the other room discussing business.You kids get to know eachother."

"WE'RE NOT KIDS!"Both KK and Kyo yelled as Shigure quickly exited snickering, with Mr.Tashio following him quietly, while Kagome and Yuki snickered from the couch while the 4 other people stood there silently in shock.

"Sorry about that but he always does that,"KK said turning around."By the way I'm KK, that one with the orange hair is Kyo.We're the loud ones of the group.The girl with the black hair is Kagome, and the other guy is Yuki.What are your manes?"KK asked smirking her hands on her hips while Kagome and the others listened curiously.

The 4 laughed as the first guy started talking,"My name is Inuyasha, while the guy next to me is Miroku, and the girl next to him would be Sango and last is the runt, Shippo."Inuyasha smirked looking back and forth between his sister and the most important girl in his life...or she used to be.

"Thought so."KK laughed jumping onto the couch snapping out of her daze, then she started yelling."What took you guys so long!You know how worried we were!"

Inuyasha hung his low."We couldn't find you.We searched all of Japan, and China.So we decided to search the states."

"Oh okay."Kagome just nodded."KK isn't your boyfriend comeing over today?"

"Oh yeah!He should almost be here!"A small, low growl was comeing from Inuyasha's direction while Sango, Miroku, and Shippo snickerd quietly.

Pretty soon there was a knock at the door.par "He's here!"KK quickly ran to the door.


End file.
